


【纯情罗曼史/野弘】PRESENT（プレゼント）

by Oborotsukiyo



Category: Junjou Egoist, Junjou Romantica
Genre: 9-30草间野分贺, M/M, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oborotsukiyo/pseuds/Oborotsukiyo
Summary: 作者：朦胧春月夜（おぼろ月）日语译者：しの・はま第一篇中文，第二篇是日语译文。感谢大家。※こんにちは。おぼろ月と申します。( ノﾟДﾟ)＜プレゼント＞の作者です。日本語の訳者は、しのさんとはまさんでございます。一番目は中国語の原文、二番目は日本語訳です。ご覧いただきありがとうございます。
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki & Miyagi You, Kamijou Hiroki & Usami Akihiko, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki





	1. PRESENT

※BGM：Je te veux- Satie  
（请一定听听Je te veux……很应景）  
※未来pa：野分31岁弘树35岁，研修医时代结束  
※上条老师放飞自我预警  
  
  
开始交往后，弘树才得知野分的生日在九月末。  
那时月历上的数字刚刚跳到十，他难得地慌了神，嘴上埋怨着“为什么不早告诉我？”心里却不自觉地开始计划如何补救。野分托着腮，目光从习题集移到弘树脸上，笑得弯弯的眉眼间，竟有几分孩子似的天真稚气。  
他想，开始交往的那几年，像所有沉浸在恋爱甜蜜与烦恼中的情侣一样，他们过度在意着对方的一举一动。因为牵手和亲吻而脸红，为日程表上重叠的休假暗自欣喜，期待在一起度过的每个节日。  
然而，弘树并不知道，野分是否真的期待着自己庆祝他的生日。一开始，野分的温柔让他把犹豫抛却脑后；但随着交往时间的拉长，他逐渐开始感到不安。  
野分究竟如何看待这一天？是名义上的生日，还是被双亲抛弃的日子？他对此心存犹疑，但长年交往形成的默契，让弘树无法开口向野分寻求答案。况且对当事者而言，这样的问题本来就没有答案。  
交往后的第九年，弘树没有再大张旗鼓地庆祝恋人的生日。面对这种变化，野分只是一笑置之，态度仍与从前无异。  
  
回过神来，弘树望着墙上挂得歪歪扭扭的横幅和彩带，重重地叹了口气。  
……被一群小鬼耍了。  
去过几次草间园后，弘树发现自己“鬼之上条”的威名对这群小孩似乎完全不管用。第一次被吓哭的小丫头，下次来就敢拉着他的手转圈圈了。草间家的孩子们似乎都十分善于掌握他的弱点，弘树对此深感头痛，尤其是这一次。  
“不行。”弘树坐在活动室的琴凳上，对一众正仰着脸，可怜巴巴地望着他的小孩们说，“很抱歉，但不管怎么样，这一次就是不行。”  
“可稳子妈妈说——”  
“无论园长夫人说什么，”他再一次重复，“总之我不会在你们给野分办的生日聚会上弹琴。”  
仍有人不死心，据理力争道：  
“弘树哥哥和野分哥不是好朋友吗？为什么不能参加好朋友的生日聚会呢？昨天明明在邮件里和我们说‘可以来’，可是今天又马上变卦了！”  
——因为你们没说活动就是野分的生日聚会！  
不问清楚是什么活动，就答应过来帮忙，真的是完完全全的失策。面对着一群执拗的孩子，弘树感觉自己的耐心已经到了极限。  
“你们……”  
  
草间稳子托着一盘茶点，站在门外聆听着里面的动静。过了一会儿，她无奈地笑了笑，敲门进去，适时打破了僵硬的气氛。  
“在商量什么呢？先吃点心好不好？”  
小孩子的注意力很容易被转移，纷纷欢呼着去洗手拿点心。脱离了他们的包围圈，弘树明显松了一口气；但看到稳子正望着这边的时候，他又略显局促地站了起来。  
“对不起，是我先答应孩子们的……”  
“没关系，他们的鬼点子可多着呢。”稳子笑吟吟地回答，“这次又给您添麻烦了……”  
“怎么会……”  
这么说着，弘树的目光落回钢琴光洁的黑白键盘上。他不自觉地叹了口气。  
“……和野分发生什么了吗？”  
稳子擅长察言观色，对方的异常让她开始担心起来。弘树沉默了一会儿，才说：  
“我有点担心。”  
“担心什么？”  
“特意给野分庆祝生日，会不会勾起他的……不好的回忆？”  
听到他这样说，稳子沉默下来，她的眼神变了，变得有些愧疚，仿佛沉浸在某种回忆中似的。“我也不知道。”她过了好一会儿才回答，“在草间园的时候，野分没有过生日的习惯。”  
她把空掉的托盘放在小木桌上，在旁边坐下，双手不自觉地摩挲着膝盖。  
“在草间园里的时候……其实我一直不了解野分真正的想法。在知道自己是孤儿以后，那孩子就没有以前那么亲近我们了……以前我担心过，因为野分总是在这一天跑到谁也找不到的地方去。”  
“我对他缺乏关心。”她轻声说，“孩子太多了，您知道，福利院就是这样。我养了那么多孩子，给他们食物，衣服，却不能像真正的母亲一样给他们很多关心。”  
不，您做得很好了。弘树想这样对她说，但他最后还是什么也没有说。他看到这位可敬的女人发间夹杂着的银丝。活动室外隐约传来孩子们嬉笑的声音，即使刚被弘树拒绝，他们也依旧期待着一个热闹的，有蛋糕吃的生日聚会。  
小时候的野分会不会也像他们一样期待过生日呢？弘树忽然想。

这时，稳子望着他，微微地笑起来。  
“不过，现在野分应该不会再这么想了吧？”  
“为什么？”  
“考进医大那一年，野分回来时告诉我们，恋人为他庆祝过生日。当时我很吃惊，但是说起这些时，那孩子真的非常开心……”  
“……恋人，吗？”  
“别人也许不好说，但我相信，如果是上条先生的话，也许能让野分对这一天也留下美好的回忆呢。”  
天色渐暗，晚风从半开的窗子外吹来，一股不知名的甜蜜花香便萦绕在鼻尖。  
稳子笑了笑，拿起托盘，离开时轻轻带上了活动室的门。   
门再次被推开的时候，弘树被整齐排列在门边听壁角的小鬼头们吓了一跳。  
“弘树哥哥……”  
为首的四年级生可怜兮兮地望着他。模样活像被主人抛弃的小狗。  
他叹了口气。  
“好吧。”  
  
醒来的时候，野分讶异于室内的昏暗程度。秋意渐浓，下午六点钟刚过，天就已经完全黑下来。暮色点亮了街边的路灯，在一团团模糊的灯光下，下班回家的职员们走在街上，人流像潮水般此起彼伏。他揉了揉眼睛，从沙发上坐起来，盖在他身上的外套滑落在地。  
书房是敞着门的，桌上还放着电脑没有关。屋里十分安静——除了他没有别人。野分看了看窗外的天色，心中不免失落。  
似乎又错过了。  
这种状况已经维持了很长时间——工作时间的不同导致他们少有相处的时间。今年他的研修医生涯即将结束，人事手续繁琐，就变得更加忙碌。等一切稳定下来，终于有时间考虑私人事务的时候，野分才发现自己有很长时间没和恋人好好通过一次话了。  
他知道对方会理解，会打理好其他一切，却什么都不抱怨。正因如此，野分才更感到歉疚，甚至是不安。与弘树交往的时间是这么长——从高考生到成为真正的社会人——整整十三年，他们聚少离多的状况还是没有改变。他甚至开始不确定自己是否真如预想中那么了解上条弘树。他们都是男人，有自己的事业，行动多于话语；他们几乎不吵架，同样的，也几乎没有共同语言。如今一切迹象都表明热恋时的激情早已无迹可寻。这种生活静如止水，长久浸泡其中，野分内心竟生出一种对未来的迷茫感来。  
他又想到，两个人都很久没有庆祝过对方的生日了。  
在几年前，每到弘树的生日时，他还会请花店的店长帮忙包一束红玫瑰送到家去。但从某一年开始，弘树好像意识到什么，从此对这个话题避而不谈。他们的相处很大程度上依靠默契，也正是这种默契，让野分什么也没有问。但他依旧，几乎是无可避免地感到失落。  
  
客厅的电话响了两次，他接起来。是草间稳子。  
“工作结束了吗？辛苦了。上次不是说今天会回来看看吗？孩子们都很想你呢。”  
今明两日轮休，的确是他该回去看看的日子。他察觉稳子夫人的语气比起平时似乎有点不同，不知发生了什么事让她这么高兴。  
“好的，”他回答，“需要我带点什么过去吗？”  
什么也不用带，稳子笑道。在他准备放下话筒时，她突然又说：  
“早点回来吧。今天我烤了柠檬蛋糕。”  
回过神来时，电话里只传来了通话结束后的忙音。他从养母这句有点熟悉的话里意识到什么，确认了一下日历，才终于想起来——  
九月三十日，星期六。他的“生日”。  
  
“野分哥哥！”  
今天的草间园比往常安静得多。大一些的孩子们都不知忙什么去了，只留下一个还在上幼稚园的女孩还在客厅里玩积木，见他进门便扔下玩具跑过来，张开手臂讨要抱抱。野分从善如流地把小丫头托起来放在肩上，她眨眨眼睛，立刻用小手挡住了野分的双眼。  
“其他人都在别的地方！我给哥哥带路，不准偷看哦！”  
这样故作神秘，让野分心里有点好笑，但还是认真地跟着她找地方。当他推开活动室的大门时，孩子们欢呼的声音顷刻间将两人淹没。  
“SURPRISE！！”  
窗子敞开着。空气中有不知名的甜香飘荡。屋里没有开灯，他只看到孩子们围着放了蛋糕的小圆桌坐成一圈，小脸被烛光映得红扑扑。不知是谁先喊了一句“该唱生日歌了！”，他们都整齐地拍起手来——和着轻快的钢琴旋律——开始唱：祝你生日快乐……祝你生日快乐……  
钢琴的声音似乎被刻意压低以迎合孩子们的合唱，却依然流畅而富有力度，这与他从小听到大的稳子的琴声有些不同。  
一股力量牵引着他向角落摆放钢琴的地方望去。今夜月色明亮，银光温柔地倾泻而下，流进窗台，照亮了坐在钢琴之后的青年。察觉到他的目光，那双茶色的眸子便回望过来。  
——他们对视的时间很短，又仿佛很长。直到歌声停下，野分仍没有完全回过神来。  
孩子们一下子围上来，七嘴八舌、唧唧喳喳地说着“生日快乐”，还有“我们把弘树哥哥也请来了”等等邀功献宝的话。这是草间园的孩子们一年中为数不多能吃上蛋糕的日子。野分给每个人都分了蛋糕，看着他们欢欣雀跃的样子，微微一笑，又拿起一盘蛋糕朝弘树走过去。  
  
是桂花，上条弘树忽然想起。那似曾相识的甜蜜芬芳正是来自盛开时的桂花。  
沉浸在欢乐中的孩子们早就忘了他们计划的一系列“正事”，随着收拾东西的稳子夫人一股脑儿跑了出去。活动室里又只留下了他们两人。  
他的右手依然搭在琴盖上，周遭一切声音都变得沉寂。恋人朝他走过来。他感觉到心跳声比以往更急促，带着欲冲出口去的忐忑与不安——只好用沉默加以掩饰。  
“小弘是特意过来的吗？”  
野分忽然问道。  
这样暧昧的问题，他下意识地想要否认。可野分望着他，月光同样映进他的眼睛；那双眼睛又黑又安静地注视着他，带着少见的孩子气，竟让弘树生出一种面对着十七岁的少年野分的错觉。  
你也许能让他留下美好的回忆呢——稳子临走时对他说。  
他的心在这目光里悄悄地软成一片。  
“生日快乐。”弘树轻声说。  
  
“尝尝这个吧。”  
野分把装蛋糕的小碟子递给他。“是稳子夫人的拿手点心，”他说，“草间园的孩子都喜欢，但只有她心情很好时才吃得上。”  
蛋糕份量不大，用糖霜装饰，带着清爽的柑橘香气，即使是不热衷甜食的弘树也非常喜欢。“那你呢？”他看到已经空了的盘子才想起旁边一直看他吃东西的野分。“你没有吃吗？”  
野分眨了眨眼睛，过了一会儿才说：  
“啊……我又忘了。”  
“……呆子。”  
“习惯是很难改的。而且，我只要看着小弘吃就够了。”  
他们两个人坐在一张不宽的琴凳上，显得有些挤。野分离他很近——近得能感觉到他的呼吸。长而密的睫毛微微垂下来，野分这么凝视着他，表情很温柔，有些肖似少年时的模样。这么多年了，弘树在恍惚之中想着，这么多年过去，我对这个人的感觉却还是没变——十三年前的我会相信有这么一天吗？  
“小弘吃掉了我的蛋糕，应该送我礼物的。”  
“……想要礼物了？”  
野分笑了笑，却没说要什么。弘树知道他想讨一个吻——只要一个吻就能满足的傻瓜，他想，故意装作不明白，只是重新打开琴盖，状似随意地弹出另一段旋律来。  
他对这首法国小调的记忆来自母亲。他的母亲生性浪漫，喜欢香颂，梳妆台旁边还有一台黑胶唱片机。它被填词后就成了很有名的香颂歌曲，即使弘树本人对法语一窍不通也知道歌词大意。  
他在弹琴，恋人站在钢琴旁静静聆听。手指在黑白琴键上跳跃，旋律从开始时的轻快变得温柔，如同在听者耳边倾诉衷肠。  
而那样的情话他是说不出口的，也许永远不能。他允许自己做的——最大限度上——只是躲在这台钢琴后，以旋律，以最沉默的方式说出他心里的话。  
  
等小一些的孩子们被哄睡下，野分和弘树离开草间园时，已是晚上九时许。草间园到住所距离不远，但他们想在夜里散散步，于是选了一条幽僻小径。  
秋天夜里，气候凉爽，一轮残月高悬在流云间，偶尔投下几缕清光。散步途中经过一片居民区，围墙内栽的是当季的花树，金黄色的小花苞堆在枝头，将开未开，空气中弥漫着幽幽的甜香。  
“今年的金桂花开得有些晚了。”弘树说。走在前面的野分并未接话，像是在回忆着什么。  
“怎么了？”  
“只是想到以前的事……”野分望着那枝桂花，回答道，“十几年前这里就有很多桂树，每到这一天，我就待在这里。”  
“……园长夫人说这一天你总是乱跑，她一直很担心。”  
“那时候我还是个小孩子，总是给她添麻烦。”他轻声说。“但那个时候，只有这一天会觉得非常寂寞，不想待在草间园里。”  
现在不一样了，弘树想说，你还有我。但他没有，只是上前去牵住了野分的手。对方沉默了一会儿，又轻轻抱住了他。  
——谢谢，他说。  
月光与树影在静谧中笼罩了他们。  
“小弘弹给我听的曲子，叫什么呢？”  
双唇从一个亲吻中分开的时候，弘树听到他在问。这怎么好意思回答呢？他的心在说，但他还是回答了，以最温柔的声音：  
“Je te veux——是我想要你。”  
  
【END.】  
  
附花絮  
轮休的两天的确给野分留下了特别美好的回忆，但弘树的感受就没那么美好了，特别是隔天他去上班被宫城教授友情提醒“年轻人要节制”的时候。  
据护士站方面消息称草间医生回医院后精神焕发，整个人仿佛荡漾在粉红色泡泡之中，那些泡泡在小儿科飘荡了整整一星期。而津森医生今天戴了副墨镜上班。  
  



	2. プレゼント：日本語訳

中国語原文 おぼろ月  
日本語訳、チェック はま&しの

※

野分の誕生日が九月の末だと弘樹が知ったのは、彼と恋人同士になってからのことだった。

カレンダーの日付はすでに９月10日を過ぎている。  
「なんでもっと早く言わないんだよ！」  
弘樹は珍しく慌てた様子で文句を言いながら、心の中ではどうやって間に合わせようかと算段を始めた。頬杖をついて問題集を見ていた野分が視線を弘樹に移して嬉しそうに微笑む。その顔にはまだいくぶん子供のような無邪気さが漂っていた。

どんなカップルでも付き合い始めの数年間は恋の甘さや苦さにどっぷり浸って過すものだろうが、あのころの自分たちもまたお互いの一挙手一投足をずいぶん気にかけながら過していたな、と弘樹は昔を振り返る。手をつないだりキスしたりするたびに頬を赤らめ、スケジュール表の休日が重なっているのを見ては胸を躍らせ、イベントが来るたびに一緒に過せることを期待した。

けれども、自分が野分の誕生日を祝ってやることが本人にとって嬉しいのかどうか、弘樹はずっと分からないままだった。野分の優しさのおかげで最初の頃はそんなためらいを覚えることもなかったが、付き合いが長くなるにつれ、弘樹はしだいに不安を覚えるようになっていった。

野分はいったいその日をどう思っているのだろう。単なる戸籍上の誕生日？それとも両親に捨てられた日だろうか？弘樹はそれを量りかねながらも、長年付き合ううちに二人の間に生まれた暗黙の了解のために、そうしたことを直接訊ねることができなくなってしまっていた。本人に尋ねられない以上、弘樹がいくら考えてもこの種の問題に正解はない。

付き合い始めて九年目、弘樹は恋人の誕生日をそれまでのように特別に祝うのをやめた。それでも野分は全く気にする様子もなく、態度もそれまでと何も変わることはなかった。

回想に浸っていた弘樹は、ゆがんだり曲がったりしながら壁に飾られた横断幕や色テープを見やってため息をついた。

…ガキどもにしてやられたな。

野分とともに草間園に何度か行くうちに、弘樹は自分の「鬼の上條」という威光は子どもたちには全く通じないらしいことを思い知った。最初は人見知りをして泣いていた小さな女の子でさえ、次に行ったときには彼の手を取って引っ張りまわすようになっていた。草間園のガキどもは、どいつもこいつもみんな弘樹の弱点を探り当てるのが得意とみえる。それはいつも彼の頭痛の種だったが、今回はとりわけ大問題だった。

「だめだ」広間に置かれたピアノ椅子に座った弘樹は、哀れっぽく彼を見上げる子どもたちに言いわたした。「悪いが、今回ばかりはどうしてもだめだ」

「でも穏子先生が…」

「穏子先生が何を言われたとしても」彼は繰り返した。「お前たちが開く野分の誕生会でピアノを弾くなんて無理だ」

それでも諦めずになんとか説得しようとする子どももいた。

「弘樹兄ちゃんは野分兄ちゃんと親友なんでしょ？どうして親友の誕生日会に参加できないの？昨日のメールでは来られるって言ってたのに、なんで今日になったら急に気が変わっちゃったの？」

――それはお前たちが、今日やるのは野分の誕生日会だって言わなかったからだろ！

何をやるのかちゃんと訊かないまま行くと約束をしたのは完全に失策だった。一向に諦めようとしない子どもたちを前にして、弘樹は自分の忍耐力がそろそろ限界に達しつつあるのを感じていた。

「お前たちなぁ…」

草間穏子は盆に載せた飲み物と菓子を持って、ドアの外から室内の様子に聞き耳を立てていた。しばらくして彼女はついに笑いだし、ノックして部屋に入っていった。タイミングよく現れた彼女のおかげで膠着状態だった部屋の雰囲気はほぐれていった。

「何を相談していたの？ひとまずおやつにするのはどう？」

子どもたちの注意はあっというまに菓子に移り、口々に歓声を上げながら手を洗いに行って菓子を取った。子どもたちの包囲網を脱して傍からも分かるほどほっとした弘樹だったが、穏子の視線に気付いて少し後ろめたく思いながら立ち上がった。

「すみません、元はといえば俺が『行く』と言ったからなんですが…」

「いえいえ、あの子たちもなかなか悪知恵が働くみたいで」穏子はにこにこ笑いながら答えた。「またご迷惑をかけてしまったようですね」

「いえ、そんなことは…」

そういいながら弘樹は再びピアノの白黒の鍵盤に視線を落して、思わず知らず深いため息をついた。

「…野分と何かありましたか？」

穏子は人の気持ちに敏感な人間だ。相手の様子はいつもと違っていて彼女を心配させた。弘樹は少し黙ってからようやく口を開いた。

「ちょっと気になることがありまして…」

「気になる？どんな？」

「野分の誕生日を祝ってやることが、もしかしてあいつの…その、つらい記憶を呼び覚ましてしまうんじゃないかって」

弘樹の言葉を聞いた穏子はしばし押し黙った。彼女の顔に浮かんだ表情は、なにかの思い出に浸っているようでもあり、後悔しているようでもあった。 「それはわたしにも分かりません」 ずいぶん経ってから彼女は答えた。 「草間園にいたころにはいつも野分の誕生日を祝ってやれなかったのです」

彼女は空になった盆を小さなテーブルに置き、その傍らに腰を下ろした。そして両手で無意識に膝をさすった。

「草間園にいたころ…野分が本当はどんなことを考えているのか、ずっと私には分かりませんでした。自分が孤児であることを知って以来、あの子はそれまでのように私たちに甘えてくることがなくなってしまったものですから。…野分は、自分の誕生日にはいつも誰にも見つからない場所に行ってしまうので心配したものです」

「もっとあの子に気を配ってやれればよかったのですけれど」彼女は小さな声で言った。「子どもたちが沢山いたものですから。ご覧のとおり、福祉施設はいつもこんな状態です。これだけ多くの子どもたちのために食事や衣服の世話をしていると、どうしても本当の母親のように彼らを気遣ってやることができなくて…」

いいえ、貴女は本当によくやっておられますよ――弘樹は彼女にそう言いたいと思いながら結局なにも口には出さず、この尊敬に値する女性の髪に銀色のものが交じるのを見ていた。広間の外から聞こえてくる子どもたちの楽しげな声からは、ついさっき弘樹に参加を断られたにもかかわらず、それでも賑やかにケーキを食べられる誕生日会を楽しみにしていることが伝わってくる。

幼いころの野分もあんなふうに誕生日を楽しみにしていたのだろうか。弘樹はふいにそんなことを思った。

穏子は弘樹の様子を見てふわりと笑みを浮かべた。

「でも今の野分はもうそんなことは思っていないんじゃないでしょうか」

「どうしてですか？」

「医大に合格した年にね、あの子がここに帰ってきて言ったんです。恋人が誕生日を祝ってくれたんだ、って。とても驚きましたけど、それを話しているあの子は本当に嬉しそうで…」

「…恋人、ですか？」

「私には分かるんです。他の人では無理でしょうけど、上條さんならきっとあの子の誕生日を幸せな日にしてやれるって」 

空の色は次第に暗さを増し、半分ほど開いた窓から夕風が吹き入ってきた。名も知らぬ花の甘い香りが風に乗って漂っている。

穏子はにっこり笑うと盆を手に取り、広間のドアを静かに閉めて出て行った。

ドアが再び開けられたとき、弘樹はドアの傍らに一列に並んで聞き耳を立てていた悪ガキどもにぎょっとした。

「弘樹兄ちゃん…」

リーダー格の四年生が心底心細げに彼を見上げた。これじゃまるで飼い主に捨てられた子犬みたいじゃないか。

彼はため息をつきながら言った。

「分かったよ」

目が覚めて、野分は室内の暗さに驚いた。もう秋の気配も濃くなり、午後６時を過ぎると真っ暗だ。暮れた街並みには灯りがついて、街灯が落とすぼんやりとした光の輪の下を帰っていく人々は潮の流れを思わせる。目を擦りながらソファから起き上がった拍子に、身体にかけていた上着が床に滑り落ちた。

弘樹の部屋のドアは開いていて、机の上のパソコンは電源が落とされていなかった。家の中には自分しかおらず、しんと静まり返っている。野分は窓の外を眺めつつ落ち込んだ。

…またすれ違っちゃったみたいだ。

こんな状況は既に長期間に渡っている。勤務時間の違いによって、二人が共にいられる時間は短くなってしまうのだ。今年で研修は終わりだが、わずらわしい人事手続きのせいで、更に忙しくなってしまった。物事が落ち着いてきてやっと自分のことを考えられるようになり、野分はひどく長い間恋人とろくに話もしていないことに気づいた。

恋人が理解してくれていること、自分で何でもできる人だということは知っている。彼が恨みごとなど言わないだろうということも。だからこそ、野分はより申し訳なく感じていたし、むしろ不安でさえあった。弘樹とのつきあいは長い。それこそ受験生だった時から社会人になるまでの13年に渡るけれど、あまり会えない状況は相変わらずだ。上條弘樹という人を自分で思うほどにわかっているのかさえ、あやふやになりつつある。自分たちは男同士で、互いに仕事もある。どちらも話すよりまず行動に移す方だ。ほとんど喧嘩はしないけれど、それはつまり共通の言葉を持っていないということでもある。まるで、熱烈に愛しあっていた時の激情が消え去っていく兆しのようだ。こんな流れの止まった水に浸かっているような暮らしの中で、野分は未来がどうなっていくのかはっきりと思い描けずにいた。

そういえばもう長いことお互いの誕生日を祝ってないな、と考える。

何年か前まで、弘樹の誕生日には花屋の店長に頼んで赤い薔薇の花束を家に届けてもらっていた。しかしある年から、弘樹はどうしてだかその話題を避けるようになった。二人の関係はかなりの部分暗黙の了解の上に成り立っているところがあって、野分は何故なのかと問うこともできなかった。落胆してしまうのはどうしようもなかったけれど。

リビングの電話が２度響いて、出てみると草間穏子からだった。

「仕事は終わったの？ お疲れさま。前に、今日はこっちに顔を出せるって言ってなかった？ 子供たちもみんなあなたに会いたがってるのよ」

今日明日は非番で、顔を出すとすればこの日しかなかった。穏子夫人の声にいつもとどこか違う響きがあるように感じたけれど、何があってこんなに嬉しそうなのかまではわからない。

「わかった」と応えてから、「何か持っていくものはある？」と訊く。

いいえ何も、と穏子が笑う。通話を切ろうとした時、彼女が不意に付け加えた。

「早めにいらっしゃい。今日はレモンケーキを焼いたの」

しばし呆気にとられて、気づいた時には受話器からはツーツーという音が流れていた。養母の言葉にどこか覚えがある気がして、カレンダーを見やり、やっとのことで思い出す。

９月30日、土曜日。それが自分の「誕生日」だと。

「野分兄ちゃん！」

今日の草間園は随分と静かだった。年上の子供たちは何をしているのか知れず、まだ幼稚園児の女の子が一人部屋で積み木遊びをしていて、野分を見るなり玩具を放って飛び出してきて手を広げ、抱っこをせがんだ。ねだられるまま高々と抱っこすると、少女はウインクして、さっと小さな手で野分に目隠しをした。

「みんなどこかに行っちゃったんだよ！ わたしがどっちに行ったらいいか教えてあげる。見ちゃダメだからね！」

こんな風に隠し事をされてちょっとおかしくなったけれど、野分は彼女に言われる方向に進んでいった。そして広間のドアを押し開けた途端、子供たちの歓声に包まれていた。

「ジャジャジャジャーン！」

窓は開いていた。ふわりと甘い香りが漂っている。部屋の中は暗く、子供たちがケーキののったテーブルを囲んでいて、居並ぶ小さな顔がろうそくの明かりでちらちらと照らされているのだけが見えた。誰が大きな声で「ハッピーバースデーを歌おう！」と言ったのかはわからなかったけれど、子供たちは一斉に手を叩きながら軽やかなピアノの音色に合わせて歌いはじめた。「ハッピーバースデイトゥユー…ハッピーバースデイトゥユー…」

ピアノの音色は子供たちの合唱に合わせ調子を抑えていたけれど、それにもかかわらず流れるように達者で、幼い頃から耳に馴染んできた穏子の弾き方とはどこか違う。

自然とピアノの方に眼が引き寄せられた。今夜の月は明るく、降り注ぐ銀の光が窓から流れ入って、ピアノに向かって座る青年を照らしている。彼の瞳を捉えると、茶色の双眸が見つめ返した。

見つめあっていたのはほんの短い間で、それでいてひどく長く思えた。やがて歌声が止んでも、野分はしばらくぼうっとしたままだった。

子供たちはわっと野分を取り囲んで、口々に「誕生日おめでとう」と言ったり「俺たちが弘樹兄ちゃんに来てって頼んだんだよ」と自慢したり、大はしゃぎだ。草間園の子供たちにとって、誕生日のケーキにありつける一年の内でもそう多くはない機会なのだ。野分は皆にケーキを分けて子供たちが大喜びするのを見て微笑み、皿にケーキをのせて弘樹の傍に行った。

木犀か、と弘樹は思いに耽っていた。覚えのある甘い香りは、花盛りの木犀だったのか、と。

大騒ぎの中子供たちはすっかりやるべきことを忘れ去っていて、穏子夫人が片付けに入ると皆一斉に部屋から出ていった。広間には野分と弘樹の二人だけが残される。

弘樹の右手はピアノの蓋に置かれたままだった。辺りはしんと静かだ。恋人が歩み寄ってくる。ドキドキして、逃げ出したい衝動と落ち着かなさをごまかしたくて、ただ黙っているしかない。

「ヒロさん、わざわざ来てくれたんですか？」

野分が不意に尋ねた。

そう訊く意図を測りかねて、とっさに否定したくなる。だが野分の眼元も月光に照らされていて、黒々として穏やかな瞳がひたとこちらを見つめている。珍しいことに普段より幼くも感じられて、弘樹は17歳だった野分と顔を合わせているような錯覚に陥った。

上條さんならきっとあの子の誕生日を幸せな日にしてあげられる。―そう穏子は言っていた。

弘樹の眼がやさしい光を宿す。

「誕生日おめでとう」と小さな声が言った。

「どうぞ」

野分が小皿にのせたケーキを手渡した。「穏子先生お得意のケーキなんですよ」そして付け加える。「草間園の子はみんな大好きなんだけど、すごく機嫌がいい時しか作ってもらえないんです」

ケーキはそう大きくもなく、アイシングで飾られレモンの爽やかな香りがして、甘党ではない弘樹でも美味しいと思った。「あれ、お前のは？」食べ終わってから、弘樹をじっと眺めている野分に気づく。「食べないのか？」

野分は眼を瞬かせた。

「あ……また忘れてました」

「…このボケ」

「習慣って変わらないですね。でもヒロさんに食べてもらえたらそれでいいです」

ピアノ用の椅子は二人で座るには少し狭い。ぴったりとくっついて座ると呼吸さえ伝わってくる。じっと見つめてくる野分の長く濃い睫毛がかすかに伏せられ表情は穏やかで、少年のようだと思う。長いよなあ、と弘樹は押し寄せてくる甘い感情に浸った。こんなに長い間、ずっとこいつを変わらず想っている。13年前に、いつかこんな日が来るなんて想像しただろうか。

「ヒロさんがケーキ食べちゃったんだから、プレゼントくれないと」

「…欲しいもんあるのかよ？」

野分は笑うだけで、何が欲しいとは言わない。キスでもしてやればこのバカは満足なんだろうと思いつつ、知らないふりをしてピアノの蓋を改めて開き、ふと頭に浮かんだ旋律を奏ではじめた。

このフランス生まれの小曲は母親の記憶に結びついている。弘樹の母は少女っぽく夢見がちなところがあって、シャンソンを好み化粧台の傍にはレコードプレーヤーが置かれていた。レコードが奏でていたその曲は訳詞がつけられたことで有名になり、おかげで弘樹はフランス語などわからないのに歌詞の意味はだいたい掴んでいた。

弘樹がピアノを弾いている間、恋人は傍らに立ってじっと耳を傾けていた。指が鍵盤の上で躍っている。旋律は出だしの軽快さから柔らかく調子を変え、聴く者に切々と思いを訴えているようでもある。

自分はこんな風に愛を告げられない、むしろ一生無理かもしれない。今までないほどに気持ちを込めて演奏しながら、弘樹は願う。言葉のかわりにこの旋律で、心の内なる想いが伝わればいいと。

小さな子供たちが眠りにつくのを待って草間園を離れた時には、もう夜９時頃だった。草間園から二人の住まいまでは遠くないけれど、夜の散歩を楽しみたくて、人気のない小道を選ぶ。

秋の夜は涼しい。月に雲がかかって、時折その隙間から光が流れ落ちてくる。散歩の途中で住宅街を通りかかると、庭に植えられた木についた黄金色の小さな花がほころんで、うっすらと甘い香りを放っている。

「今年の金木犀はちょっと遅いよな」と弘樹が言った。少し先を行く野分は何も答えず、考え事でもしているようだ。

「どうかしたか？」

「昔のことを思い出して…」野分は金木犀を眺めて言った。「十何年か前にも、ここに木犀の木がたくさんありました。毎年この日が来るとこの場所にいたなって」

「……穏子先生が言ってた。毎年この日はお前がいなくなってて、すげー心配したって」

「俺、ガキでしたから。手を焼かせたと思います」彼が低く言う。「あの頃、この日だけは寂しくてやり切れなくて、草間園にいられませんでした」

今は違うだろう、お前には俺がいる。そう言いたくて言えず、弘樹は歩み寄って野分の手を握った。野分はほんの少し黙って、それからそっと愛しい人を抱きしめた。

「ありがとうございます」

月の光と木々の影が、静かに二人を包んでいる。

「ヒロさんが弾いてくれたの、何ていう曲ですか？」

口づけの後に訊かれて、どう答えたものかと悩む。悩んだ挙句弘樹が返したのは、囁くような声だった。

「Je te veux……お前が欲しい、だ」

【END.】

★おまけ★

非番だった２日間は野分にとってはこの上なく幸せな思い出になったが、弘樹にはそうでもなかった。とりわけ、出勤して宮城教授に同情を込めて「若者は節制を覚えないとなあー」と言われた際には。

一方、Ｋ医大付属病院のナースステーションでは、休み明けの草間先生が元気溌剌のツヤツヤ顔で戻ってきたと話題になっている。本人はピンクの泡に包まれているように幸せそうで、あたかもピンク色の空気は丸１週間というもの小児科の中を漂っているようだった。とうとう本日の津森先生はサングラスをかけてお仕事していたとか。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记  
>  心情十分复杂。一方面是因为我写完了，另一方面是因为我居然现在才写完。  
>  这篇本来是草间之日的贺文，一开始只想着写写弘树被孩子们拉来给野分过生日的别别扭扭又甜甜蜜蜜的中村式小故事，只写了一半就发了，日本的朋友们反而还鼓励我，しのさん甚至帮我译了上篇，十分感动，但惭愧的是我还是把这文搁置了很长一段时间。  
>  后来暂时性爬墙，看了很多国内的小说，可能是这段时间对野弘又有了一些新的认识。现在在我眼里他们更像是我认识的，生活在东京文京区的一对情侣，交往了非常久，感情已经趋于稳定；是鲜活的，已经走出中村女士故事范围的两个人。因此弘树不会永远秉持着自尊心和教科书式的傲娇，面对野分他也有自己的方式表达一些温柔。  
>  文中很多细节的表现，比如野分说的那句“我又忘了”是想表现出野分在草间园里从来都是忍让的，照顾别人的兄长的形象。但在弘树面前就可以流露出一点孩子气，可以提要求（比如讨要礼物）。我感觉动画中的野分一直是以一种“一定要成熟点”的心态面对弘树的，可能是因为弘树比他大，比他优秀很容易让他感到压力，但随着交往时间的延长和他自己社会地位的提高，这种压力应该比以前小了吧。因此两个人都能够更加坦然和放松地面对对方。  
>  夜晚散步的灵感来自满月散步博客中的一篇，虽然还不认识那位作者，但非常喜欢作者的随笔。还有很多细节片段来自egoist同好的日本朋友们，谢谢大家支持包容日语很烂的我……  
>  一直很想写交往十几年后的老夫老妻的野弘，中文里有个词叫七年之痒，他们都过了两个七年之痒了，但之后一定会一直幸福下去的(๑´∀`๑)  
>    
>  胧月 5月12日凌晨


End file.
